Li's B-day
by Megan Chan
Summary: A fic about Li's b-day! Sakura gives Li the BEST present he could ever recieve....what could it be??? Please review! But no flames.......
1. pReSeNt!!

  
I do not own Cardcaptors or anything like that so please,don't sue  
Me!!!  
  
*Thoughts*  
"Speech"  
~~~Scene~change~~~  
  
  
______________  
  
  
Madison and Sakura were taking a walk in Penguin Park.Sakura was very worried about one thing,while Madison was very excited about the same .Tommorow was Li's birthday and Sakura had no clue on what  
to give him.He wasn't like your average 13-year-old boy,of course he  
wasn't average,but that's one reason Sakura liked him.And Madison-  
she was excited because anything that happened on Li's birthday,she  
would make sure she would get it on tape.  
  
"Sakura,have you decided what to give Li for his birthday yet?"asked  
Madison."I know why don't you give him a big kiss!"she teased.  
  
"Madison--"said Sakura but she was interupted by a familiar voice  
which she loved so much.  
  
"Uh,hi...Did I interupt something?"Li asked.  
  
"Um,no...Nothing."replied Sakura.  
  
"I looked everywhere for you two.I was trying to get away from Meilin.But I finally got away."he said.Madison whispered something in  
Sakura's ear.Li tried to listen,but he couldn't hear what she said.  
Madison told Sakura not to say anything about Li's birthday because  
they were going to throw a suprise birthday party for him.  
  
"So,um... did you have a good breakfast?"asked Sakura,who's mouth  
just spat some words out.  
  
"Uh..it was ok,I guess."he asked,confused.  
  
"Oh!Look at the time!We gotta go!Come on Madison!"exclaimed Sakura.  
She grabbed Madison's arm an took off.  
  
"That's funny.Sakura doesn't even have a watch..."said Li.  
  
____  
  
  
"What did you do that for,Sakura?"asked Madison,who was catching her breathe.  
  
"I couldn't just stand there and talk to him.You know its getting  
harder for me to talk to him nowadays.Besides,if I would've talked to  
him I probably would've said something about his party."stated Sakura.  
  
"You're probably right,Sakura."agreed Madison."But you still haven't  
got him a present yet."  
  
"I know...but I want to tell him how I feel about him.."Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Too,bad you can't write how you feel on paper and give it to him."  
said Madison.  
  
"That's it!"exclaimed Sakura.But before Madison could say anything,  
Sakura was already half way to her house.  
  
*What did I say?*wondered Madison.   
  
______  
  
  
"Sakura what are you doing?"asked Kero while playing 'Zylon Warriors'.  
  
"I'm writing in my jounal."she replied.  
  
"But isn't that the one with all of the cardcaptures in it?"  
  
"Yep."She was still writing in her journal.  
  
"But,you have captured all the cards.What are you writing in there?"  
asked Kero,whom was still playing his videogame.  
  
"None of your business."she snapped.  
  
"Sheesh."He went back to playing his game.  
  
Sakura finished writing in her journal and wrapped it up in some  
green wrapping paper.It was the perfect gift for Li.By reading her  
journal he would see how she felt for him.That night Sakura went to  
sleep thinking about the gift.  
_____  
  
Megan-Chan:So,what did you think? email me at cheesecakesenshi@.com  



	2. pArTy!!

  
This is chapter 2,I hope you enjoy^_^  
  
*thoughts* "speech"  
~~~Scene~change~~~ ===time=passes=  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura woke up ready for a new day.She was supposed to be at Madison's house at 12:00am to help get ready for Li's party.It was already 2:00pm.She had overslept from staying up so late last night.  
  
"Aah!"exclaimed Sakura as she looked at the time on her alarm."I'm  
late!Kero,why didn't you wake me up?"she asked while putting on some  
blue jean shorts.Kero was still half-asleep.  
  
"Where are you supposed to go?"asked Kero while he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Over to Madison's house.We supposed to throw a party at Li's   
appartment,so we're going over there first so we can figure out a way  
to get rid of him."She then put on a light green shirt."I gotta go.  
Bye Kero!"But she forgot Li's present.  
  
"So thats why she was writing in her journal.She's going to give it to 'The Brat'.I don't want him to get anything from her.Since Sakura forgot it,I'll just get rid of it."he laughed a sinister laugh.He hid the journal in Tori's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There you are Sakura!"exclaimed Madison as Sakura burst through the  
door."Let's get started."  
  
"Okay.First off,how are we supposed to get Li out of his appartment?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Call his house and ask Meilin to take him somewhere."replied Madison.  
  
"B-But I-I can't call his house,what if he answers the phone?"Sakura  
stammered.  
  
"Just ask for Meilin.It's no big deal.You can do it! Besides,you  
have to.I have to work on the decorations."said Madison.  
  
"Oh,all right..."said Sakura as she picked up the phone.She dialed  
Li's number.After 3 rings,someone answered.It was Li.  
  
"Hello?"said the voice."Oh,hi Sakura..."He blushed at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Um,can I talk to Meilin,please?"She also blushed at the sound of his voice.   
  
"Yeah,hold on a sec..."He put his hand to the phone and called her.  
Meilin!Phone!"He took his hand off the phone."She'll be here in a sec.  
Hey..uh Sakura.."  
  
"What is it Li?she asked.  
  
"Um..do you wanna do something,later today,say about 4:30?"he asked.  
  
"I uh,I can't...I'm going to be busy,sorry..."  
  
"That's okay.I understand.Oh,here's Meilin.Bye Sakura.."  
  
"Hey,this is Meilin,who dares to call me?"she asked."Avalon?!What  
do YOU want?"  
  
Sakura explained everything except for the part where she was going to give Li her journal.Amazingly,Meilin agreed to help.She said she would take him to the aquarium.Sakura got off the phone and helped Madison make some decorations,then they headed over to Li's appartment.  
Meilin and Li were already gone.Whenthey started the house was plain as plain could be,but after they finished,it was the most spectacular thing either of the girls had ever seen.It was--green.They had finished  
around 4:00pm.  
  
"Well,I'll call Meilin's cellphone and tell her to be here after about an hour,so we'll have enough time to call all our friends and get  
presents."stated Madison  
  
"Presents?"exclaimed Sakura."I forgot mine at my house!I've got to go get it!"  
  
"Can't you wait until all the guests get here,Sakura?I've got to have someone to help me welcome them."  
  
"Sure.My house is not that far from here."  
  
=======================================================================  
  
As time passed everybody had arrived-that is Nikki,Rita,Chelsea,  
Zachary,Julian,Tori,and even Kero.Now that everyone was here Sakura   
went to get her journal.  
  
"Get back as quickly as you can,Sakura!"called Madison as Sakura ran  
off.  
  
"I will!"Sakura called back.  
  
About 15 minutes after Sakura left,Meilin and Li walked up to the  
appartment.  
  
"They're here!"whispered Madison."Everybody hide!"*Where is Sakura?*  
  
Meilin and Li walked in the appartment,and were suprised by all their  
friends."HAPPY BIRTHDAY,LI!"they all screamed in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at Sakura's house she was looking everywhere in her room for her journal."Where could it be?!"she exclaimed.  
  
======================================================================  
It was now 7:30.Sakura had looked everywhere in the house for her   
jounal,but one place was left unlooked-the place she dared not to enter --Tori's room.Little did she know that she was running out of time because it clouding up outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li's appartment~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was partying and having a good time except for Li and   
Madison.They were worrired about Sakura.Li couldn't take it anymore,so he had to let his emotion out--anger.   
  
"Madison!Where is she?!"exclaimed Li.  
  
"I-I uh,I don't know..."she replied.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?!She's your best friend.You should   
know!"he screamed while his face turned red.*She probably didn't come  
to make me mad!And it worked!*"That's it! I want everybody out,NOW!"  
  
Everybody was suprised by his behavior.After all,they had thrown  
a party for him,and this was the thanks they got?You can bet they  
left.Just as they did it started to rain.  
  
"Li...what's the matter?"asked Meilin,who was concerned.  
  
"Nothing!Just leave me alone!"He stormed off to his room,and Meilin  
was sad so she decided to go to bed,besides she was tired from all the running around she did with Li all day and the rain made her sleepy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura gathered up her courage and entered Tori's room.And there  
was the journal--just sitting on Tori's bed.  
  
"I can't believe he took my journal!How could he do that?!"she   
exclaimed.Then her eyes wondered over to the alarm clock.It said  
8:00."Oh,my gosh!I'm so late I've got to get over there now!"She ran downstairs to the door and opened it.It was pouring down rain."Great.."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megan-Chan:That was looong,at least for me.Do you know how long it takes a twelve year old to type that?me neither.Although it took me  
long and I'm twelve.....  
  
  
  
  



	3. tHe GiViNg!!

Megan-Chan:Hi!This is chapter 3--The Giving.I hope you enjoy.^_^  
  
"Speech"  
*Thoughts*  
~Scene~Change~  
=Time=Change=  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura grabbed her raincoat and headed out the door with her journal in head.She was determinined to get to Li's appartment.She had so many  
thoughts in her head,that she didn't notice how wet she got.Her shirt  
and shorts just soaked up the rain,while she slowly kept walking towards Li's appartment.  
  
*I wonder if he noticed I wasn't there.Probably not.I usually am in  
the way of him.He hates me.He probably doesn't even care if I'm there  
or not.*  
  
She stopped in front of his appartment building.*Should I even go?  
Well,just to give him his present,even though it will mean nothing to him...*She entered the building and climbed the stairs to his floor.  
There she stood--just watching the door--waiting for something to happen.She reached out her hand to ring the doorbell,but she drew it back.She hesitated,but she gathered her courage and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Sakura?!"a sleepy Meilin exclaimed."What are you doing here?The party is over."  
  
"It is?"Sakura asked trying to look somewhat suprised."Well,I'll just  
go home then."  
  
"No,come in.Besides,you're soaked!I'll lend you some of my clothes."  
  
"Thanks."she said and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls sat down to have some hot tea and Sakura explained why she was there.She told her she just wanted to give Li his birthday present.  
  
"Li is asleep."Meilin told Sakura.  
  
"Well,I guess I should go then..."she replied with a bit of sadness.  
  
"You could say the night."Meilin said trying to get Sakura to stay.  
  
"No,I should really go."replied Sakura."I'll just leave the present."  
  
"He'll never open it.Look."She pointed to all the presents that the  
other guests had brought."He won't accept gifts from just anybody."  
  
"Could I just put it in his room?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Sure.Its right over there."She pointed down the hallway.   
  
Sakura got up and headed towards Li's room with his present clutched  
in her hands,held close to her heart.She slowly opened the door,and peered in.He was sleeping peacefully.He didn't have any cover on, though.She walked over to him,and sat down beside him on his bed.She  
lifted up his hand and placed her journal under it.She smiled.He looked  
so cute when he was asleep.Then he mumbled something in his sleep. "Sakura.."Sakura was suprised,but she did nothing about it.She stood up and pulled some cover over him.She smiled and leaned down,and kissed  
him on the forehead.She left the room only to run into Meilin.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"she said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Well...I-I-I..."stammered Sakura.  
  
Meilin's frown turned to a smile."You'd better go before he wakes up."  
  
"Right."agreed Sakura.She headed out the door."Bye Meilin."  
  
"See you be careful!And don't forget to give me back my clothes!"she  
called as she watched Sakuar leave.  
  
"I will!"Sakura called back.  
  
Meilin turned around to find Li."Did you have a nice sleep Li?"  
  
"I guess...I had a strange dream...I dreamt that Sakura was here,and  
she gave me a book,and she covered me up and kissed me on the forehead."he replied sleepily.  
  
"That was no dream."corrected Meilin.  
  
"What--hey,what's this?"He looked at the book in his hand.  
  
"Why don't you open it and see?"replied Meilin.She yawned."I'm going  
back to bed."she went into her room,shut the door,and turned off the  
light.  
  
Li also went back to his room.He got into his bed.He carefully looked  
over the gift until he spotted the tag.It read:   
  
"From Sakura,  
I hope you have a great Birthday!"He tore off the paper and examined the book.*It looks like some kind of journal.*He opened the book,and a piece of paper fell out.He read it. "Please accept this gift from me,Li.I know some of the things written in it aren't true,but I want you to read it. After you finish it,write in it,and give it back to me,if your answer is yes,if not,do whatever you wish with it.Now please read my Journal."  
  
"Its Sakura's Journal!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Megan-Chan:So,what did you think?If it was no good then sorry...I'm  
only 12..There's only so much I can do....email me at   
cheesecakesenshi@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. rEaD!!!

Megan-Chan:Here goes chapter 3!From now on there will be Journal entries so bare with me![hey,that rhymes!]  
  
You know what every thing stands for now don't you?but there's one new one..(Sakura's thoughts,that she wrote in her journal)  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"This is Sakura's journal!"concluded Li."But I can't read it...Its  
hers..and journals are personal..I can't read it.But..Sakura wants me   
to so--I will.He opened the journal and started to read.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Page 1  
I'm writing in this journal because my mother gave it to me as a  
gift before she passed away.I don't know why I started now,maybe because I was waiting for the right time.Well now is the best time to  
start,because now I'm a Cardcaptor.  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 2  
Dear Journal,  
It all started with a dream.There was this boy.He had the CLow Card.At  
first I didn't know who it was.But it turned out to be our new transfer student--Li Showron.When he entered the room,he just stared at me.He  
never took his eyes off me.I thought he liked me or something,but it turned out he wanted something from me--The Clow Cards.  
  
After school we went outside so he could talk to me.Instead,he tried  
to take the CLow Cards from me.I told him why I was capturing them,and he said I was pathetic.He tried to force me to give them to me,but  
Madison and Tori came to my rescue.When Li and Tori were having a face  
off,Julian came with some food.Li caught and glance of him and took  
off.From then on,I knew Li was not normal--and I was right.  
  
Tonight,the Thunder Card attacked.At first,Kero,Madison,and I were  
the only ones there.Then Li showed up.I caught the Thunder Card,but I  
couldn't have done it without Li.He said I was pathetic,and I didn't  
deserve to be a Cardcaptor.And I believed him.  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************   
Page 3  
Dear Journal,   
Today,I caught the Sword Card--but Li didn't help--much.Okay,maybe  
he saved me,but that doesn't mean I needed him.He tried to attack Rita!  
You see,the Sword took over Rita's body when she put on a brooche that  
she bought.I didn't want to hurt her so I used the Illusion Card to  
defeat the Sword.Li still thinks I'm pathetic--and so do I.  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 4   
Dear Journal,  
This is a change.Li caught The Time Card.I guess he deserved it.After  
all he did save me-again.That's all I'm writing.I don't want to remember any of it...  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 5  
Dear Journal,  
Today I caught the Power Card.I couldn't have done it without the elephant's help though.We went on a fieldtrip to the zoo.That's where  
they came in.I'm tired.I lifted the Penguin slide today,so I guess I   
should be...I'm going to sleep...(yawn...)  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 6  
Dear Journal,  
Yesterday,we caught the Erase Card.(What do I mean we?)We(there I go again...)went on a field trip to the beach.We had to go in a cave,and  
went we got to the end of the tunnel,everybody had disapeared.Madison and I went to get help but before we could,she disapeared,too.She was carrying the candle and it dropped on the bridge and it caught on fire.  
And stupid me just stood there watching.Then Li came along(thank goodness!!)and calmed me down.You know he really is nice(and kinda cute  
too!)He said it was a Clow Card and that we needed to get to the other  
side of the bridge.I used the float card to get us to the other side.He said I do have some magical powers but I wasn't as strong as him.As soon as we landed he said "Okay.Your turn."then he started to disapear   
too.I was so scared!I didn't want him to disapear!He's too nice to me!  
(what?????!no he's not!)I knew I had to save him so I captured the  
Erase.I tried to give it to him but he said he didn't need me to get  
cards for him.I still think he's nice though.  
-Sakura  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Li laughed at some of the things she put and got kind of angry.He  
never knew what she thought about him when she first met him.He knew  
he had made a bad entrance,but he didn't think it would hurt anybody's  
feelings.He put th book aside and turned off the light.But little did  
he know that no matter how hard he tried,he wouldn't get much sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Megan-Chan:That was kind of short,but there will be more to come soon!  
  
  



	5. rEaD sOmE mOrE!!

  
  
Megan-Chan:Heres Chapter 5.Enjoy!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Li tried to sleep but he couldn't.He kept thinking about Sakura's  
diary and what she said."Tell me your answer at the end of the book."  
What did she mean by that?He turned back on the light,and picked up  
the journal.He started to read where he left off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Page 7  
Dear Journal,  
You'll never guess what happened last night!(of course not!you're a book!)Well,actually it started yesterday,when we got another transfer  
student.Her name is Meilin.She's from Hong Kong.I asked Li if he knew  
her but Meilin came between us before I could get an answer.I knew  
that girl was nothing but trouble.  
  
**********************************  
  
Li laughed at that comment and then went back to reading.  
  
**********************************  
  
Later that night,we went out to find the Fight Card.(That is,Madison  
Kero,and I--Not Li and I..I wish it was though..)When we got to the  
park,we saw Meilin.She started to fight the Fight Card.At first,she did  
pretty well.Then it got bad,and Li saved her.(Waaah!He's only supposed  
to save me!!!)Then the Fight Card attacked Li.He got hurt...I was so  
worried.I asked if he was okay,and he said yes.Thank goodness...Then I  
saved the day using the Power Card.I hit the Fight on the head.It was pretty funny.I'm just glad that Li was okay.  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Page 8  
Dear Journal,  
Did you know I have an evil twin? Actually I don't,but the Mirror Card  
was running around doing bad things--in a body that looked like mine.  
My friends saw it and they thought it was me!When I got to school they started to acuse me for doing those bad things.At first I thought Li didn't believe me,but he told me to be careful.(Wasn't that nice of him?)  
  
Well,anyway I caught the card.It made Tori fall off a cliff!Before I   
captured it,it looked sorry and it kissed him on his cheek.After I   
caught it and ran over to Tori and hugged him.As for Li,he looked kind  
of concerned.I wonder why.Maybe he was just worried or maybe he just  
tried to look concerned because he likes me..no way he likes me.He  
really doesn't seem like the type to like anybody.Well I don't care if  
he likes me or not,it's not like I have a crush on him or anything...  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Page 9  
Dear Journal,  
Okay,I think I do have a crush on Li.No,Im in love with Li!!!!!Okay  
anyway,we caught the Maze Card.After the maze formed,and we were trapped in it,I said I would go look for the exit.Then-(here comes the best part!)Li grabbed my hand and said"No,Sakura.We should do this  
TOGETHER."I cant get over it...Okay I'm going to jump ahead,Meilin  
got seperated from us.(I wish she would have stayed lost!)but we found  
her and I caught the Maze Card.It went to Miss Mackenzie,our new teacher.She was there with us.But she gave me the card anyway.So we all  
set off to go home.Li walked by me and said,"That was a pretty good capture,Sakura." I was so excited! And I still am.I can't believe he   
complimented me.Maybe he does like me...No way,No How!  
-Sakura   
***********************************************************************  
Page 10  
  
Dear Journal,  
Li caught the Dash card.And he smiled.I can't imagine him smiling.He  
was so cute though.That's all I'm gonna write.I'm depressed.C-Ya!  
-Sakura  
  
************************************  
  
Li stopped for a moment."She thinks my smiles are cute?"He continued  
reading.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 11  
  
Dear Journal,  
I caught 2 cards today.The Big and the Create.I fought a dragon!That's  
all I'm gonna write.I'm tired and I'm busy thinking..about Li..  
-Sakura  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Could she really like me?"Li asked himself."No, she probably just  
wrote that in there as a prank."He laid Sakura's journal down and stared at it.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Megan-Chan:email me at cheesecakesenshi@aol.com   
  
  
- 


	6. aNd SoMe MoRe!!

  
Megan-Chan:This is chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
  
Li couldn't stand it anymore.He just had to finish reading Sakura's  
journal.He picked it up and started to read it--again.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Page 12  
Dear Journal,  
Did you know Li stayed the night?You see,we were capturing the Change Cardand it somehow switched Li and Kero's bodies.That meant that Li had tocome home with me!I told him he had to sleep in a tree,because I didn't want him to suspect that I like him.He didn't know how to fly so he fell out of the tree.He hit his head so I took care of him.We went to school and Li somehow got switched with another toy and we had to get Li out of one of those machines with the hooks in it.Kero tried to get him but he almost pulled Li's head off.I was ready to kill him!How dare he hurt Li!It looked like he did it on purpose!Anyway,we got Li back, and we changed Kero and Li back*sigh*That means Li won't be able to stay at my house anymore...  
-Sakura   
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 13  
Dear Journal,  
Today we captured the Freeze Card.(we..I love that word!)We went on a  
field trip to the ice rink.It was so cold in there people started to  
freeze.Literally! The Freeze Card attacked us many times.I saved Li  
once or twice.I would have gladly given it all up for his safety.He  
saved me I don't know how many times.The ice finally got to me,and Li  
saved me from it.(he's so brave..)He shook me until I woke up.I caught  
the card with his help.I'm glad he got the card.And at the end of the   
fieldtrip,I handed out some hot chocolate and as I passed Li I waved  
at him--and I could have sworn that he blushed...  
-Sakura  
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
  
*Could she be catching on to me?*thought Li.He shook the thought out of his mind and went bck to reading.  
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
Page 14  
  
Dear Journal,  
I almost asked Li to go to the carnival with me--like a date.But Kero  
dialed the wrong number on the phone--on purpose.He dialed Julian's  
number.One reason I was going to ask Li was because I was going to talk  
to him about one of my dreams--and no the dream wasn't about him!Well,  
anyway we got to the carnival and after awhile,the Firey Card attacked.  
Li used the Time Card so I could put everyone to sleep.But,after I did,  
Li collapsed.He said he used alot of power by using Time.So he said  
I would have to capture the Firey alone(alone-I don't like that word..)  
I did it by using the Watery and the Windy.Afterwards,we rode on the   
Ferris wheel--no I didn't ride with Li.I rode with Julian,but I wanted to ride with Li,but Meilin rode with him.Sometimes she gets in the  
way but she can be helpful,too.Maybe I misjudged her.  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 15  
  
Dear Journal,  
Guess what! Meilin caught a Clow Card! Actually,she bought a Clow Card  
at Maggie's store.She had some cards that looked like Clow Card,but they weren't real.They were just supposed to bring you good luck.Anyway  
she bought the Shot card.A real dangerous card.If you hold it,then say  
its name outloud,it attacks the first person it sees.Li and I had to   
chase Meilin down.Did I mention he rode on my staff with me.At first he looked scared,but he eventually got on.And I sware,I saw him blush-- again.We found Meilin,and wouldn't you know it--she said the Shot's  
name outloud,and the first thing it saw was--Li! It attacked him,and it  
made a hit on him.If it would have saw me first,Li wouldn't have gotten hurt...Well,I captured it,and I helped Li.He said "Thanks,Sakura."Oh,I  
was so happy!!!  
-Sakura  
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 16   
  
Dear Journal,  
I caught the Snow Card.That card made me so mad! It lost the watch that  
Julian bought me.I was so mad I used the Firey Card.I could have sworn  
that Li looked kind of scared of me.I caught it but,I still didn't find  
my watch.Li said he was sorry that I lost it.He tried to comfort me.He  
is so nice!!Then Miss Mackenzie came along.To my suprise,Li jumped in  
front of me like he was trying to protect me...weird.But Miss Mackenzie  
gave me my watch back.Li just stared at her with anger..I wonder why..  
-Sakura   
  
***********************************************************************  
Page 17  
  
Dear Journal,  
Meilin went back home...I was so sad-Not!Well,actually,I kind of was.  
I invited her over to have some pizza and have a sleepover.Li said I shouldn't have just because I felt sorry for her.  
  
She told me how she and Li had always trained together,and how Li saved  
her bird.She said he really has a big heart,even though you couldn't tell by looking at him.Then the twin card attacked,and we went to capture it.Meilin and Li worn it out with their fighting skills.They   
make a great team!I wish I made great team with Li...Well we caught it  
and the day after we went to the airport to say goodbye to Meilin.She  
said to watch it to me.I think she's on to me..  
-Sakura   
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
  
Li stopped reading.That was the last entry.But then he turned to the back of the journal.It had his name in big, bold letters.He figured this was what Sakura wanted him to read.  
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
Last Page  
Dear Jounal,(or in this case,Li)  
This entry is dedicated to you--Li.I just can't seem to tell you my  
feelings for you in person--so I have decided to write them down.My  
feeling for you are-love..I suppose.From the moment I first met you,I   
knew that there was some something about you I liked--I just didn't  
think that it would be--well..you.(No offense^-^;)So I ask you if you  
feel the same.I know I've seen you blush sometimes, and I can't help  
but think that it is because of me--wishful thinking,I suppose.But if  
you do feel the same,please write it down on page 18.  
-Your not so secret admirer,  
Sakura Avalon  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Li was ecstatic.He couldn't belive that Sakura actually liked him.He   
quickly found a pen,and wrote down his answer.After he finished,he  
looked over to his clock.It was now 9:15.It was late but he just had to Sakura.He grabbed the journal,and headed out the door,running in the   
rain to get to his beloved.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
  
Megan-Chan: Eehee! one More chapter to go!   



	7. Ok LaSt PaGe!!

  
  
  
Megan Chan:Here we go ! Chapter 8!  
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
  
Li ran down the street in the rain.He had put Sakura's journal inside his jacket.He still couldn't believe she liked him.He kept running  
until hr reached her house he stopped in front of it.There were no lights on anywhere in the house.He started to leave but he spotted Sakura's window.Luckily,their was a tree right in front of it.He walked  
to the tree and started to climb up.  
  
Sakura woke up from her slumber and heard some noise outside.*A burgular!*she thought.She grabbed her chair and folded it up.She got  
beside her window,ready to strike.It was dark so she couldn't see who  
it was.As he entered the chair came down with a big 'THUMP'She walked   
to he figure and examined him.He looked somehow familiar.*Oh my gosh!  
Its Li!*He was unconcious.She took out her key and used the Power Card  
to lift him onto her bed.As she lifted him something fell out of his pocket.*It's my Journal!*She placed Li on the bed,and picked up the journal.*He must have been returning it.Maybe I'll see if he wrote something.*She opened the journal,turned to page 18 and started toread.  
  
  
  
Sakura,  
I too, feel the same for you.You're the only reason I ever stayed in Japan.I'm sorry I ever called you pathetic and weak.If I became a cardcaptor like you did,I probably couldn't have handled it as well as you did.You never gave up.And I admire you for that.And I just want to  
tell you that I--I love you too.YOu are my world.The only reason I live.I would gladly give up everything to make you happy.And again I  
say,I love you.  
-Li  
  
  
"Did you like it?"asked Li as he tried to sit up.He had woken up to  
see Sakura read his entry.  
  
"Well..I um,yes of course."Sakura replied while blushing.   
  
"Good.I'm glad."  
  
"Do you really love me?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Do fish swim?"he said,trying to make a point.  
  
"Yes."She went and sat down beside him.She stared up into his eyes,and him into hers.  
  
"If you're gonna kiss me,then kiss me."he stated."But this time,don't  
kiss me on the forehead,okay?"  
  
Just as their lips met,Kero popped out of nowhere."AAAHH!Why are you two kissing?!"he exclaimed.Sakura and Li just ignored him.  
  
Then someone else came in Sakura's room--Tori."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!BETTER YET,WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY SISTER?!"  
  
That made Sakura and Li stop.Li whispered something to Sakura."This is  
the best birthday I ever had,Sakura."  
  
"It was nice while it lasted..."  
  
Tori kept raving on.And Sakura and Li kissed once more."STOP THAT!"  
  
The End  
  
ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ  
  
Megan-Chan:I finished my first multiple Chapter fanfic.Yay! Quite an   
accoplishment for a twelve year old.Check out my other fan fics.  
----------------C-Ya!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
